


Second Chances

by jkslittleangel



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkslittleangel/pseuds/jkslittleangel
Summary: Donnie ends up sleeping with his  friend after a breakup but will finally be reunited with Jon at the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The begining of this fiction is actually a dream I had. The Donnie and Jon part was made up. I needed to reunite them. They belong together.

Julie and Donnie are at the pub eating and playing a game of dart, trying to forget their heartaches. Donnie just broke up with Jenny this morning after he caught her having sex with two men in her office. 

Donnie was telling Julie “She had the nerve to say it wasn’t a big deal. I told her it was over between us and I also knew she was only after my money.”

“Even though I never liked Jenny and still don’t. I’m still sorry that you got hurt” “Thanks. It’s a good thing I never slept with her. She probably would have gave me an STD with all the men she’s been with” 

“When Jordan canceled our forth date this morning I was upset that I told him not to call me anymore and If he doesn’t love me just to say it instead of making excuses all the time.” 

“That’s too bad I thought you guys were perfect for each other. I still got feelings for Jon and miss the times we had sex together on tour. I actually wanted to tell him how I felt many times but I was too afraid he didn’t feel the same and when he started dating his ex I got depressed and began dating Jenny. Biggest mistake of my life” 

“I think you need to tell him how you feel, now that he’s no longer with his ex again” “I’ll think about it”

As they were getting ready to leave Donnie asked Julie “The night is still young. You feel like coming over to my place and watch a movie? You can even spend the night. I don’t feel like being alone tonight ““I don’t feel like being alone either. Let me just go home take a quick shower, get my jammies and clothes for tomorrow and I’ll meet you there” “Alright. See you later” 

Finally at Donnie, they watched a romantic movie, cuddling under a warm blanket trying to stay warm. Once the movie done they told each other good night and went to bed. 

Around midnight Donnie got woken by the sound of Julie crying, he got in bed trying to comfort her. She held him close “I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just can’t stop thinking about Jordan” “Its okay. I couldn’t sleep either” He started caressing her hair with his fingers. Julie was loving it telling him “This feel so nice! Please don’t stop” They looked into each other’s eyes and started kissing, playing with their tongues while taking off their clothes. He started sucking her wet clit, while his fingers were squeezing her firm breasts.

“Ohh Donnie this is good” She started playing with his hard cock. Donnie was on fire begging her for more. She asked him “Do you have any condoms?” “Yes top drawer of night stand” She took a condom rolled it on Donnie’s hard cock, got on top of him and slowly got inside, trusting her hips back and forth. Donnie switched to missionary position. Once they climaxed they fell asleep holding one another. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, they got woken up by Jenny who had came over using her keys. She got mad and started shouting “You never wanted to sleep with me but you’re sleeping with this loser” “Hey she’s not a loser. You’re the loser tramp. Now get out of my house and don’t ever come back! It’s over between us!” 

Before leaving Jenny was yelling “You guys are going to pay for this” “Go to hell bitch. Now I need to get my lock changed so you won’t think of coming back”

Once Jenny was finally gone. They started feeling guilty for having sex. Donnie was telling Julie “Don’t get me wrong having sex with you was great. You were there for me when I needed a friend to talk to but I still feel guilty for sleeping with you because my heart still belong to Jon” 

She grabbed him by the hand to reply “I feel the same way. My heart still belong to Jordan even though we’ve never been together sexually. I still want to be with him even If I still don’t know why he doesn’t want to date me anymore. Love is confusing” “It sure is.”

After breakfast, they noticed they had a notification from Jenny on twitter who was tweeting mentioning their names “Donnie sure forgot about me fast. I just caught him in bed with Julie. I can’t believe he cheated on me. After everything I’ve done for him” 

Donnie’s blood was boiling and started tweeting “How dare you play the victim and try to trash me and Julie’s name on here. Did I tweet the whole world yesterday that I caught you having sex with two men in your office? That’s right fan’s she cheated on me and I broke up with her. I’m so glad I broke up with you and never slept with you. I also know you were only using me for my money. So what if Julie and I slept together. We’ve been friends for a long time and we both needed some comforting last night and one thing led to another. Anyhow it’s nobody’s business what we did last night. So butt out and stay out of my life for good. That’s all I have to say and if my fans want to judge me I don’t care anymore” Donnie who was still pumped told Julie “That feels good to vent. She had it coming” “Yes she did” 

Later in the day while Donnie was at the studio working on new dance moves, he noticed the guys kept looking at him in a strange way especially Jordan who wouldn’t stop giving him dirty looks.

Donnie had enough and started telling Jordan “If you have something to tell me. Say it!” “Alright I’ll say it. Why did you sleep with my girlfriend?” “If she’s your girlfriend. Why don’t you want to see her anymore and keep canceling your dates with her? Do you have any idea how heartbroken Julie was yesterday? She still loves you and keeps wondering what she did wrong. If you still have feelings for her you need to tell her and stop playing games with her.” Jon told his brother “Donnie is right bro. If you still love Julie you need to tell her and work things out. Stop being a coward and tell her how you feel” 

Jordan took his cellphone dialed Julie’s number “Can I come over? We need to talk“. “Yes you can come over. We definitely need to talk” “I’ll be there soon” Once Jordan left everyone decided to head back home. Donnie was telling Jon “Can we talk? I need to tell you something” “Okay. Let’s go back to my place.”


	3. Chapter 3

At Julie they sat in the living room chatting. Jordan was telling Julie “I’m going to admit. I wasn’t very happy when I found out that you slept with Donnie but in way I feel like it’s my fault. If I would have treated you right this wouldn’t have happen. I’m sorry for breaking your heart, I never meant to hurt you. I do love you and still do. I was just afraid of getting my heart broken again.”

She grabbed him by the hands to reply “I will never break your heart or mentally abuse you, like your crazy ex. I love you too much” “I know you’re not like that and I’m sorry. Can you give me another chance? I really want to be with you” “Yes I’ll give you another chance. I want to be with you too”

They started french kissing while making out. Jordan started kissing the back of Julie’s neck while one hand was touching her breasts and the other hand got inside her panties slowly pushing two fingers inside, while he kept rubbing is erection close to her body. Her body started to shiver. Jordan kept pushing his fingers deeper Julie shouted “ohh god I’m going to cum” “Cum for me baby”. Once she finally cum Jordan took his wet finger and put it in his mouth “I love the sweet taste of you in my mouth” exclaimed Jordan. Julie told Jordan “Make love to me tiger”. He took her in is arms led her in the bedroom to finally make love to her. 

At Jon while they were chatting in the living room, Donnie finally admitted is feelings to Jon again who was happy to hear him say how much he likes him. Jon replied holding Donnie’s hands “I love you too Donnie and always have. When I was with my ex I never stop thinking about you and all the fun times we had on tour and on the cruises. I want to be with you” “I want the same thing and I never want to let you go” They kissed passionately and went upstairs to Jon’s bedroom.

In the bedroom they got undressed and lied down on the bed french kissing. Jon was biting Donnie’s nipples while his hands were massaging his hard cock. He made him lie down on his stomach waiting for Donnie’s hard cock to finally get inside his tight ass. Jon was jerking off changing hand movement from time to time. 10 minutes later they came together licking each other’s cum on their stomach lying down trying to catch their breaths. They made love again to finally fall asleep holding one another.


End file.
